Unexpected Delight
by otownroxx
Summary: Very short, very fluffy ONESHOT. Literati.


A/N: Sorry for all the fluffiness. I just saw this on my computer--it had been sitting there for almost a year, and I decided to just post it. For all you fluff-lovers. LOL.

* * *

**Unexpected Delight**

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, trying to pry off the hand that covered her eyes. It didn't budge the slightest, but her futile attempts amused her boyfriend to no end.

"Somewhere," he replied, his hand still firmly over her eyes, allowing no light whatsoever to pass through. He meant business. And he really wasn't going to give her any clue as to where they were going, Rory realized.

She sighed, letting him guide her to their destination without anymore fuss. Growing anxious, she blurted, "Are we there yet?"

"We'll be there soon."

"Another vague answer." Rory snaked her arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Jess," she breathed into his ear, "we've been walking for an hour, and I feel silly walking so long with you covering my eyes. And your hand is getting sweaty." She tried to turn her head away from him, but he moved with her.

"We've been walking for five _minutes_. And no one is around." He paused, smirking at her. "And maybe it's you that is sweaty," he teased. "You're sounding a little nervous."

"Well, gee, I wonder why? You cover my eyes so I can't see where I am going, you say no one is around..." Rory let out an exaggerated gasp. "Oh no. You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Jess grinned, leaning over to kiss her lightly. "You worry too much."

At last, Jess stopped, and Rory moved to pull his hand away from her face. This time he let her, and she slowly opened her eyes, preparing to be surprised. Oh, she was surprised, alright. Her face twisted into a confused frown.

"We're right back where we started," she started flatly.

"Surprise."

"Surprise what?" Why did she always manage to let him get her hopes up, only to be let down in the end? She had set herself up for this one, though. What did she expect, really? "Surprise we're at Luke's?"

Jess clasped his hand in hers, pulling her toward the diner. Rory stood rooted to the ground, however, and Jess fell back a step when she pulled her hand back.

"What?"

"What? Jess—oh, you make me so mad sometimes!" Rory seethed. "Do you even know what today is?"

Jess wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to Luke's across the street, kissing her on the cheek.

Rory was quiet, still fuming, but she followed him over to the diner. The blinds were closed, and it looked dark inside. _Was the diner closed?_ she wondered. It was barely even seven o'clock. Since when did Luke's close at seven? Ten minutes ago, they had been in the diner themselves and it was packed with people.

Jess unlocked and opened the door. Rory's eyes widened as her eyes slowly swept over the room. She glanced up at Jess. "Did you do this?" she whispered, her eyes falling on a table in the center of the diner, which was set for two.

Jess glanced around at the hundred or so candles that lit up the room. He smiled down at her, and she tilted her head back to give him a kiss.

"I had a little help," he answered, his eyes falling on Luke, who was peeking out at them from behind the curtain that led to the stairs. Luke gave a small wave, then quietly headed upstairs to leave them alone. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," Rory breathed, teary-eyed. She felt guilty for her earlier thoughts about Jess forgetting their anniversary.

"Good. Happy anniversary, Rory."

"Happy anniversary, Jess." Rory smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rory started to give him a hug, but he pulled back. Surprised, she took a step back and waited for him to explain what was wrong. That was when she saw it.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt dangerously close to fainting. But she knew if she did, Lorelai would murder her. She had been waiting a long time for this moment, almost longer than Rory herself, and she had always told Rory that she was going to live it vicariously through her._ It has to be perfect_, she had said. And being unconscious, Rory was sure, wouldn't cut it. It would make for a good story, though...

"Rory? Did you hear me?"

Her thoughts instantly snapping back to Jess, she jumped into his arms. He let out an "umph" and a laugh, stumbling back and falling into the chair. Rory landed in his lap and started covering his face with kisses.

Jess laughed. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Take it, mister," she replied, going back to the task at hand.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, but...I think we have an audience," Jess pointed out.

Rory glanced over her shoulder, not even surprised to see the numerous faces pressed up against the window, or registering the fact that the blinds had seemed to magically open by themselves. She grinned at the townspeople, then turned back to Jess as he touched her face with one hand.

"Rory Gilmore," he repeated, "will you marry me?"

Her grin turned into a soft smile, and she nodded. He slipped the engagement ring on her finger, and Rory admired it.

"This is the best anniversary ever," she declared. Jess's eyes danced. "Good luck topping it next year."


End file.
